1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is concerned with seats and, more specifically, with seats which include a seat bottom which is adjustable relative to the seat back. Such a seat has particular utility in the field of boating, especially off-shore speed boating.
2. Description of the Prior Art the provision of improved seats, particularly seats for boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,976 discloses a convertible helmsman's seat for a power boat. The seat is provided with means to adjust the vertical position of the seat relative to a boat deck. In addition, the seat can be swiveled from a position where it faces the bow of a boat to a position where it faces the stern of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,398 discloses a helmsman's chair for a yacht. The chair is vertically adjustable and can be pivoted. The vertical adjustment is provided by means of an electrically powered screw jacking gear assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,863 discloses a pendulum helmsman's seat. The seat is supported in a pendulum fashion in a manner whereby the axis of swinging of the seat structure may be adjusted vertically. In addition, the seat is adjustable to accommodate the size of the helmsman using the seat and further includes a vertically adjustable foot rest structure. According to the patent, the seat is adapted to "provide maximum comfort and stability to a helmsman of a ship experiencing roll movements".
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,383,178, 3,065,020 and 3,886,611 disclose various hinge means provided in connection with boat seat structures.
During the high speed operation of any boat, very large forces are transmitted to and through the contents of the boat, including the occupants. The magnitude of these forces is proportional to the speed of the boat as well as to the height of the waves or the chop on the water. Some off-shore racing boats can travel at speeds exceeding 100 mph. Such speeds, combined with even a mild chop, will produce tremendous forces, most of which would be transmitted through conventional boat seats, having seat bottoms in a substantially horizontal plane, to the occupants thereof. In an effort to reduce the impact of these forces on an occupant of a boat seat, the stand-up bolster was developed.
A stand-up bolster is a seat having a seat back and including a seat bottom which can be removed or pivoted to an out of the way position. The occupant of a stand-up bolster in which the seat bottom is out of the way assumes a standing or semi-standing position leaning against the seat back. Preferably, the knees of the occupant are slightly bent so that they can serve as shock absorbers for the forces developed during high speed travel over choppy water. However, in a standing position with knees slightly bent, all of these forces will act on one's legs. Alternatively, the seat bottom of a stand-up bolster can be placed in a substantially horizontal position. In this case, an occupant of the seat will be supported by his or her posterior. Traveling at high speeds over choppy water in this position is extremely uncomfortable because the resultant forces are transmitted to and act primarily upon the spine.
It has been determined that, during high speed boat travel, a body position between standing and sitting is desirable. In this position, one can use one's legs to absorb a portion of the forces associated with boat travel. The remaining forces can be transmitted through a boat seat to a natural shock absorber, the posterior.
At times, other than during high speed travel on choppy water, a seat bottom of a boat seat should have a substantially horizontal orientation, for example, during travel on calm waters. There are also times when it is desirable to have the seat bottom in an out of the way position, for example, while docking maneuvers are being performed.